


Over and Over Again

by greetingsfriends (orphan_account)



Category: Ava's Demon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kin fic, M/M, Multi, Other Fandoms to Be Added - Freeform, Otherkin, The Major Character Death tag is there for a reason, Things get really weird, fictionkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greetingsfriends
Summary: Some people believe in reincarnation. Some people believe that they're the reincarnations of fictional characters, more than one at times. But that begs the question-do those fictional characters, in turn, realize that they are the reincarnations of others? (I swear, I'm better at writing stories than summaries. Also, this work was first written on 9/20/2017. If any future Ava's Demon updates contradict some events in this story, keep this in mind.)





	Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I know that otherkin isn't universally accepted, fictionkin less so. But please, don't shit on other's beliefs here. Do it with a rational argument in an appropriate environment (aka not here). But without further ado, onto the story!

It was beautiful. The fire, the burning, the ash, and the _death,_ it all reminded Ava of something. Something she couldn't quite place. The feeling of the past, the feeling that she could have done something or been somewhere similar before. She shrugged it off, continuing her rampage until she couldn't any longer. She could feel herself falling, she could hear Odin talking. But she was drifting away somewhere...

~~~~~~~

It was beautiful. Everything around Chara, the dustiness. The heat of Hotland didn't bother them. They couldn't feel it that much, anyway. Though they were controlling the human's actions at that point, they still felt distant. Not connected to the other's body. They slashed at another monster that dared get in their way. It was gone quickly. As was that instant, Ava could feel herself panicking because she _wasn't her and didn't know where she was,_ and then...

~~~~~~~

Ava learned that Wrathia had tricked her. Tricked her into drinking a curse, one that would last for so long... At least she knew that when and if she died, she wouldn't just explode into stardust. No, she would be reborn (if she'd understood Wrathia correctly) and be cursed again in that life somehow. She wasn't sure how that would work. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. But that brought something to her mind. What had she experienced? What was that place, what was that thing she had turned to dust? Was it just a dream? She, as shouting from the other passengers in whatever craft she had boarded swirled around her, pondered those things. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that for a first chapter? I'll try to update every Wednesday, but I am a student and my life won't always cooperate. I'll try and keep some surprises so that any readers won't be left with nothing for that week. And remember, if you disagree with the religious/spiritual beliefs of others, please don't bring it here.


End file.
